bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Watching the sunset
Page 1 Lyrabeecher :Lyra was tired after a long day of working in the fields. She was walking along the road, headed towards the little shack that she was calling her home. The sun was lowering towards the horizon and setting the clouds above ablaze with brilliant shades of red and pink. In the distance, she could hear a dog barking. It was an unseasonably warm autumn eve and Lyra felt no rush to get indoors. She settled herself down at the base of a large tree on a small hill to sit and watch the sunset. :While sitting there, Lyra spotted a small flock of geese high up in the sky. It brought back a very powerful but vague memory, more of a feeling really, of a similar evening long ago with her parents when she was a child. Suddenly, she found herself weeping, "Oh, Mummy and Papa, where are you? How am I ever going to find you again?" Then, taking a deep breath, she stopped crying, pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs. And, with the tears still glistening on her cheeks, she stared at the sinking sun while thinking about how to find her proper place in the world. Lyrabeecher :Long after the sun had slipped behind the horizon, Lyra arose and started to idly wander around town while deep in thought. Ladysunshine :As she neared the town the dog's barking became louder and louder. Turning a corner near the bakers shop Lyra came across a woman trying to catch a little puppy. :The woman stopped when she saw Lyra and smiled looking a little frazzled. :Good evening to ye holding out her hand in greeting You are new about here aren't you? Please excuse the yapping, this is Milly. She belongs to my betrothed Dickhatch. She has followed me into town and I am trying to get her back before it gets too dark. :The little dog ran closer this time, almost toppling Lyra over, but the woman leapt on it and smiled again.There you go Milly. Got ye She deftly took her ribbon out of her hair, tied it around the little dog's neck and held onto the other end. :Oh, pardon me for not saying. I am LadySunshine from Sunnywheat farm down yonder. Welcome to Kendal. It is nice to see another woman in this township. I hope you like it here. :Ladysunshine looked at Lyra's sad face and felt empathy for her. Not wanting to interfere, having only just met the lass, she did what she was best at - gave advice. :If ye don't mind me saying, tis not good to be wandering about here so close to dark. You never know who is lurking around the corners and you being all alone and all. Tis dangeroous. Tell you what, why don't ye come into Nigel's Tavern with me and I will buy you a mulled wine. You look like you could do with a drink. Lyrabeecher :Lyra accepted LadySunshine's extended hand in her own for a gentle handshake. "Pleased to meet you. Yes, I'm fairly new in town. My name is Lyra Beecher." :As Lyra caught her balance after Milly ran past, she couldn't help but laugh a little, but her smile still had a tinge of melancholy. "Dickhatch is your fiance?" she asked as LadySunshine captured and secured the spirited little dog. "I believe I met him in one of the taverns one evening last week." :"You're right about not walking alone at night, of course. I should certainly remember that," as Lyra spoke, she furrowed her brow slightly. She most certainly did know what could happen when one was alone at night. :But LadySunshine's friendly face and kind words helped break through the darkness. "That sounds lovely," Lyra said to LadySunshine's offer of a drink. Lyra smiled a genuine smile and the two women and the little dog turned to head to the tavern. :Making conversation as they walked, Lyra asked, "Have you always lived here in Kendal?" Ladysunshine :LadySunshine smiled as they walked and told Lyra about her life briefly. :Kendal has been my home for a while. I vaguely remember my youth. I was an orphan at a young age, and was cared for so to speak, but not too kindly. I ran away when I could and hitched a ride, getting off here in Kendal to look around. I liked the people here and settled. Yes Lyra, Disk is my beloved. Next week is our wedding. Would you be kind enough to come to it. I know Disk would like that, we are giving an open invitation to the whole township. :You know dear, even though I have no family, the citizens of Kendal have done much to be my new family. I hope you feel the same one day. Lyrabeecher :"I've never been to a wedding. Well, at least not that I really remember," Lyra paused a bit. She pursed her lips at bit and looked off into the distance while she tried to recall a memory that was just out of reach. "I think I may have been to one when I was very small...perhaps for an older cousin?" Lyra was thinking out loud more than really asking a question. She shook her head a bit and smiled, "Anyway, doesn't matter... may just have been a dream." :Looking directly at her new friend, Lyra said to Ladysunshine, "I would be delighted to attend your wedding. Thank you so very much for inviting me. Where will it be held?" Ladysunshine :Lyra how marvellous. It is 22 October at the church and then on to Niccolas Emporium in the garden. There will be plenty to drink and eat. I am so pleased you can come. :LadySunshine hugs her new friend and talks about the wedding with a glow on her cheeks. Category:Histories